Business travelers are frequently found in airports or other public spaces, hunting for available electrical power outlets to power or recharge portable electronic equipment, such as laptops, cell phones and the like, or hovering around such outlets waiting for rechargeable equipment to fully recharge, wasting otherwise useful time.
There is frequently a need for electrical power when such outlets are unavailable.